Currently available telecommunication technologies enable individuals and organizations to communicate in a variety of ways. For example, many companies and other organizations maintain call centers that individuals may call to gain access to customer service, sales support, product support, technical support, or other types of services. Some call center services include an automated component capable of providing callers with basic services and information, and an agent component for more complex or personalized information and services. Additionally, some call centers attempt to ensure quality control by monitoring or recording calls. However, such attempts often include several deficiencies. Examples of such deficiencies include an inability to adapt recording capabilities to particular systems and/or scenarios.